Old and New
by Siriusly-Good
Summary: just a one shot involving Hermione Granger and Sirius Black, not too graphic but yeah. sorry not good at these, please read and review :


Just a one shot of Hermione and Sirius… I hope you like it…

Not got a good name just

Old and New…

Enjoy : )

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET IN HERE NOW!" An angry Hermione Granger shouted from a back room.

Sirius jumped up from the comfy couch and nigh on ran to the little but terrifying woman.

"Yes Hermione?" he said when he was closer.

"LOOK AT THE FLOOR!" she growled.

"What's the matter?" he asked innocently.

"LOOK! You have left towels, clothes, food and What the hell is that?" she said getting side tracked.

"Ermm well, I kinda, ermm sorry." he stuttered picking up the dog treat and putting it behind his back.

"Look at the mess you have made. Sirius, I can't clean it I have to go to work." she moaned.

"Sorry 'Mione, I promise after I've gotten back from Harry and Luna's I will clean it up." he said obediently.

"I don't mind you staying as long as you help keep the place clean."

"Sorry Hermione, I'm really grateful of you letting me stay."

"It's ok, I don't mind, you're cool." she laughed, forgetting her temper.

"Why thank you Miss Granger, but I will be out of your hair ASAP."

Hermione's grin fell, "There's no rush."

"I know but I feel like I'm in the way."

"NEVER!" she defended.

"Well, I had nowhere to go and you put me up so I should at least keep your house clean."

"It wasn't you're fault you fell through the veil and I brought you back."

"Yeah but still."

"But still nothing Sirius."

"Thanks Mione."

"Your welcome, like I say nearly everyday. It was a pleasure to get you back." she smiled at the handsome man. "Though I don't understand why you came back as a teenager."

"Me neither, but hey, at least I'm still hot! And I remember James and Lily so I don't mind."

Hermione smiled. "Mione?"

"Yeah?" she said pulling on her black boots and dropped her black trousers around them. She didn't care what the ministry said it was cold and she'd be damned if she got a cold. She worked in the Muggle Liaison office, so she could dress in muggle attire. She pulled on a jacket over her plain white shirt and waist coat, wrapped a scarf around her neck and pulled on her coat.

"I think we need to talk when you get back." Sirius finally finished.

"Oh-kayy then. See you later Padfoot!" she kissed him on the cheek and flooed away leaving a flushed Sirius Black behind.

Hermione went to the Ministry and ended up been sent home early as she had finished early, as she stepped into the living room, she went to the back of the house to look for Sirius.

"Sirius?" she called and waited.

There was no answer, she trudged and peeked inside his room, which was now spotless. She sighed and went into her bedroom, on her dresser was a piece of parchment she realised it was Sirius' writing straightaway.

Good afternoon 'Mione.

If you're reading this it means you got sent home early, so if you wish I will be at Harry and Luna's like I said. So come by and see us.

Sirius,

And he had drawn a little paw print.

Hermione smiled and quickly changed into some comfy jeans, a tank top and her favourite cashmere sweater. She pulled on some shoes, and let her hair down from the strict bun. She sent her patronus ahead and flooed to her best-male's friend.

She came out in the Potter's large sitting room, "Hello Hermione." a dreamy voice met her from a near by armchair.

"Hey Luna, how is the pregnancy?" she asked her friend giving the blonde a quick hug.

"It's ok, if these Nagwurts would just go away and leave me alone." she sighed putting her hand on her large bump.

"Terrible, aren't they." Hermione smiled. "Where's James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Harry?"

"James and Sirius." she responded meaning their eldest twins. "Are playing on the swing set, Remus is reading and Lily is having a nap."

"Oh ok, Padfoot and Harry?"

"Kitchen with Moony and Tonks, I best go check Lily."

"Ok, here." she helped her friend up then went into the kitchen.

"Heyy Hermione!" Harry said hugging her, really he hadn't aged a lot, his hair was still the dark mass of mess, his eyes still shone.

"Hiya Harry, Sirius. Remus Tonks."

"Lo Mione." they replied.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Oh he's visiting friends."

"okay."

"AUNT HERMIONE!" the seven year old twins shouted and ran to greet her.

"Hello boys, I have a present for you, but I need Remus too."

"Really?" Sirius Jr said excitedly.

"Yes."

"REMUS, REMUS, REMUUUUS!" James shouted. He was the image of his grandfather.. Sirius was brown haired, like the black and blonde had mixed, and he had his mother's blue eyes.

"I'M COMING!" Remus shouted down the stairs.

"You know it is a bit weird you named your kids after us." Remus laughed as his name sake came in the room.

"Hello, Dad, Aunt Hermione and Dora, Uncle Sirius and Remus." he grinned. Remus was six and had his mothers pale skin, his fathers rugged hair and a mix of green and blue eyes, also just like his name sake he loved reading. All three where handsome boys, just like their namesakes, which Padfoot loved to brag about.

"Hello kiddo."

"Mum is bringing Lily down."

"Kayy, I think Aunt Hermione wants you." Harry told him, mixing a pan on the oven.

"Oh, sup auntie?"

"Well boys, I have a gift for each of you. A going away gift of sorts." she explained.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a short work thing, should be a week or so."

"Oh where too?"

"America."

"WOW!"

"Anyway, I got these prank sets from Zonko's and WWW for each of you then a book each."

"A book?" Sirius said cautiously.

"Trust me , dear godson, you will like this book." she grinned and passed them their book of pranks and Remus a book on Spells.

"Thank you!" they sung, kissed her cheek and ran to the living room.

"Your going away?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be back before you know it. The house is stocked and of course everything is written out for you."

"Ok. Will you ring me?" Sirius said, Harry and Remus lifted an eyebrow at each other and grinned.

"If you want me too…"

"EVERYDAY!" Sirius practically shouted.

"Cousin relax." Tonks teased.

"I'm gonna be home alone…" Sirius said sadly but with a glint in his eye.

"Remus, will you check on him and the house?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Of course, dear." Remus smiled at her.

"And of course the Young Mr Black will be supervised." Tonks laughed.

"HEY I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah well you look the same age as Harry and Hermione."

"AUNTIE HERMIONE, DORA, UNCA SIWIUS AND EEMUS!" the two year old Lily Ginevra Potter squealed running up to said people, and hugging them before turning to Harry. "DADDA!" she shouted and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Hello my beautiful Lily Flower."

"'Lo Dadda."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I dweamed of lions and shnakes."

"Really?" Harry gasped, "Wow."

"But der is nothing wrong with shnakes is there Dadda..?"

"No honey there isn't."

"Coz Shnape was a Shnake but he was spesh- BRAVE!" she said, her slight lisp made her even more cuter. She had pale skin and knobbly knees, her eyes where the exact same as Harry and her namesake. Her hair, was a mass of long curls ranging in all colours. She was part metamorphus but didn't understand.

"I know he was, but I think you should talk to the aunts and uncles that are here."

"I will, when is Ginny coming?"

"I don't know honey, Ginny has to have her babies."

"I know then I will play with them!" she sang.

"What about Unca Ron and Auntie Lav'der?"

"They are on holiday."

"The other red's?" she asked.

"Well grandma Molly and grandad Arthur will be at home, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have to look after their kids, but should come next week sometime. Uncle Charlie is busy at work. Uncle Percy is working with uncle George."

"Oh-kayy. I talk to Siwius."

"Ok honey." he kissed her head and passed her to his godfather, and her own. "Lo Unca Siwius."

"Hello Flower, What is the matter Sweetie?"

"My mummy said that baby is kicking. Mummy hurt?" she whispered.

"It does baby, but soon you will have a little brother or sister."

"I know. I hope I get a sister, or we will have to have another baby."

"I think you will anyway Love."

"HEYY!" Harry complained.

"Which of course we will love along with you Guys and Teddy, and bump two."

"Bump two has a name!" Tonks said with a pout.

"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU CALLING MY GODCHILD, MAURICE!" Sirius said in a dangerously low voice.

"But but but… why?" Tonks said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Because, Remus tell her."

"Oh relax both of you, Sirius she's having you on, and Darling we aren't that cruel."

"I know but Maurice what a strong name!"

"It's a terrible name Nymphadora!" Sirius told her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well don't call Bump Maurice."

"Well what about Shmall…"

"SHMALL? NO!"

"it's out child Sirius not yours."

"Fine the poor little bump."

"Guys, we don't even know if it is a girl yet…" Remus reminded them "Dora, tell him the real names we like."

"Oh Remmy that will ruin my fun. Okay then we like the name Willow or Kaitlyn Or Aysel for a girl. Or Faylen for a boy."

"I like it." Sirius said.

"FINALLY!"

"Faylen means young wolf right?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah, but spelt a bit different." Tonks said.

"and Aysel Is moonlight?"

"…Yeah…" Tonks said.

"I like the link." Hermione grinned.

"I like it too."

"Thanks." they smiled and set about drinking their drinks. Later that night after goodbyes where said, Hermione and Sirius left for Hermione's house.

"'Mione, when did you find out you where going to America?"

"Today, why?"

"I just wondered. Wanna shot?"

"Well, I shouldn't really… oh to hell with it, I'm going tomorrow lets do it." she grinned, pulled off her jumper and sat opposite Sirius, in front of the fire, each taking shots of whatever drink they could find… After three bottles of vodka, Two Firewhiskey and tequila it was safe to say both where pretty drunk out of their heads, neither could form a sentence straight.

"Whow, Muggle Alky-hol is coooool!" Sirius slurred.

"It is, isn't it Padders."

"Padders?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah coz your, like Padfoot so Padders." then she broke down and started laughing, while Sirius groaned.

"Don't call me that!"

"What, Padders?"

"THAT!"

"What?" she grinned drunk-ly and sat up. "I think we drank too much." she giggled.

"I think so too." he agreed nodding madly. "Herrrrr-my-owny?"

"Yes, Si-reee-uZ?"

"Why are you going to 'merica?" he asked lying down on his back on the thick white rug.

"Work." she answered, "And coz I wanna try and get over someone." she said her grin disappearing.

"Who?"

"A guy I know who won't like me back."

"Oh 'Mione, if he doesn't like you he must be stupid, you are the bestest, most brilliant girl I know!"

"Thanks Padders but it's a shame I think he only likes me as a friend."

"Well." he paused to yawn, "I'm gonna sleep. But if you don't tell him, he won't have the chance tell him, 'Mione. YOU GOTTA TELL HIM!"

"And you gotta stop watching T.V . But yeah I know." she heaved him up, "Go to sleep in your bed, you'll be comfier."

"Ok Thanks." he said following her to his room, she helped him into bed, both drunk so it took a bit longer than usual.

"Heyy Sirius?" Hermione asked, while swaying.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"It's you. I love you." she said and left his room.

Sirius went to sleep smiling.

The next morning Sirius awoke with the bright rays of light, mocking him and a slight wind blowing around the room from the open window, as he rolled over with a groan and buried his head in the pillow, he looked at his clock to see it was nine o clock, there was a vial and a letter on top. Carefully he tore open the letter,

_Sirius,_

_Since you are reading this, I guess you have just woken up, I have a hangover cure potion for you, make sure to drink it and have a lot of fluid today. Now, as you may have guessed I have gone. I am on my way to America, I promise to write and if you want to call me my hotel room is enclosed… I hope you have a good time without me, just please, please don't wreck the house. I'm sorry to bring this up so early in the morning but last night something was said and I just wondered if you remembered, if you do and don't like it, I am terrible-y sorry, but if you don't mind and wouldn't mind still living here, please tell me by the end of this evening other wise, I will presume … Otherwise. Anyway, give my love to James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, Harry, Luna, Bump, Bump 2, Tonks, Remus and yourself. Take care._

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Sirius quickly drank the potion, within moments his headache went away.

"Now I just have to send her a message with my answer from last night." he told the empty room. He wrote the letter, still sat in bed, slipped it in between the frame of the mirror, resolving to send it when his owl came back from eating. He slipped out of bed and went into the shower. The door swung shut behind him, undoing the letter , with Hermione's name on it with black ink, from its seat, it fluttered lazily to the floor, where it was pushed under his bed, a gust of wind sent it deeper, and while Sirius, slipped out of the warmth of the shower the letter lay forgotten…

A week later Sirius was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hermione, he was sat on the edge of his seat staring into the fire. He glanced at the clock, four minutes.

Oh she'll be happy he had cleaned the house, and kept the stocks high so she wouldn't have to do any shopping.

Three minutes.

Oh she might act weird since what she admitted. BUT NO! No she won't.

Two minutes.

Sirius smoothed his shirt and trousers and the throw over the sofa.

Maybe he should watch T.V, act like it's no big deal. But he couldn't do that, maybe have it going but quietly. Yes he would do that. He stood again and flicked on the T.V a random soap came on.

One Minute.

He quickly gulped down his tumbler of water. The clock was mocking him now, each tick sounded louder every tock was ten times what it should have been.

Fourty-five seconds…

Thirty…

Twenty…

Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five..Four..Three.

He gulped.

Two..One.

The fire flared and Hermione stepped out, she wasn't alone…

"Sirius!" she gasped.

"Heyy Hermione." Sirius smiled slightly at her.

"What.. Why.. HUH?" She gaped.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, with you remember. The Black houses are still getting looked over."

"I know that. But why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you get my letter?" she asked, blushing.

"Herm-own-ninny? Who is theeeese man?" the dark haired youth said,

"I am Sirius Black and you are?"

"Greetings, I am Viktor Krum." the man said with a strong accent, both looked at each other calculatingly.

"Oh Viktor, if you go down the hall, up the stairs. Third door on the left, then leave your things there and you can use the floo from here." Hermione told him.

"Thank you Hermyone. It vas nice meeting you Mr Black." he shook Sirius' hand and went to the room, dumped his holdall, got changed and flooed away.

"And he is?" Sirius asked.

"World known Seeker, plays for Bulgaria, Triwizard Competitor and my good friend." Hermione sighed flopping into a chair.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed, Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Did you get my letter?" she asked.

"Yes and I wrote back." he answered.

"No you didn't."

"I did… Wait!" he said putting his hand up as though to stop the conversation physically, "No I didn't send it. Two seconds!" he ran out of the room and came back seconds later breathing heavily.

"HERE!" he thrust the envelope at Hermione. She took it and slid her finger under the wax seal and opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_Yes it is Nine AM and I just woke up. Thank you for the Potion it was a god send. I will try to have as much liquid as possible. Have fun in America, don't forget our presents, I'm joking! don't get us anything enjoy you time there. I won't wreck the house, promise._

_I know exactly what you said Hermione, and to be quite honest I'm glad you did or we would have never got anywhere, I would love to keep living here until the Black Estate has been searched thoroughly, so about three weeks. I didn't want to say this by letter but, oh Hermione, I Love You Too, so much for so long, but you realise in my head I am a lot older than you. Looking forward to your fire-calls and your arrival home. Of course I will send my love. Take care yourself 'Maya._

_Love, _

_Sirius_

"OH MY GOD! SIRIUS!" Hermione squealed and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waists, Sirius' arms kept her up while they kissed.

Sirius took control of the kiss and went around working Hermione to groan.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Sirius?" Hermione breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Say it again!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" he chanted with a grin.

"I love you too Mr Black."

"I want to be with you forever."

"We will." Hermione Promised.

"Good, I would love to talk everyday, read together, learn, and among other things have a family with you." Sirius told her.

"Good! I would like that too."

They kissed again and Sirius pulled her into the bedroom.

"Before anything else happens I want you to have this…." Sirius said, he fumbled in his back pocket and he took out a little blue velvet box. He slid onto one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger." he addressed her gazing into her chocolate coloured eyes, " I have loved you since I met you, and now we both love each other I want to spend every second of every minute, every day, week, month and year. Hermione, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked not taking his own dancing but worried blue eyes on her own chocolate.

"YES!" she screamed and jumped on him again, this time they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you." he said sliding the intricate silver band with a diamond onto her wedding finger.

"Now, less stalling!" she ordered and took Sirius' offered hand, he helped her up where they kissed deeply.

"I want you." Sirius groaned.

"Then have me." Hermione grinned, he ran his long fingers down her shirt and reached for the hem, he pulled it off her, leaving her in a Skirt and bra.

Hermione had been unbuttoning his own shirt and he felt the cold air breathe on him.

He undid her bra and Hermione slipped it off leaving her in only her bra and panties. Gently but swiftly Sirius laid Hermione on to the soft blue comforter, not bothering to undo the cover.

Sirius undid her bra and his hot mouth and tongue started to suckle gently on Hermione's neck, collar bone and breasts.

"Ohhhhh." she moaned while un zipping his black trousers and sliding them off his body. She ran her hands from his shoulder blades to rest on his tight red boxers.

"NOW!" she gasped when he slipped a finger into her folds.

"Sure?"

"DEADLY!" she hissed in need.

Sirius slipped his fingers away and kneeled back, he lowered himself over her smaller frame and entered her gently, sweetly. Letting her adjust they initiated another kiss.

Soft gentle strokes did nothing for the deep burn Hermione felt within her.

"Sirius!" she moaned but protested.

"Give me a second Love." he panted.

Now his soft thrusts had turned into needy deep and fulfilling. Each thrust, pushed them both closer to the edge, finally he destroyed her g-spot and Hermione came with a cry and Sirius came with her cry. Together they filled the room with a deep sense of love, he pulled out of her, wrapped the thin cover around them, wrapped his arm around her body and they fell into a deep slumber.

In the morning they awoke in each other's arms.

"Did I ever tell you I love you Hermione Granger?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Not today you didn't Mr Black."

"Well I love you. I love you so much!"

"Good, I love you too." she kissed him. "Now…" she trailed off.

"I know… the hard part…." he said, trailing off too.

"To tell Harry." they finished together.

(a/n WHYY HULLO people thanks for reading, now please review i was asked by felicia2235 to do a sequel so i will though i have other stories to do under my other account so keep a look out might be a month-ish. )

siriusly-good


End file.
